The Waitress
by TwiHard24
Summary: “It’s caviar,” I told her easily.A-dur.“I know that, but what is it?” she snapped. Well Miss Priss, I don’t really like your attitude.“Unborn fish spawn,” I told her just as she took a bite into it.One connecting door, 3 boys, and 3 girls. AH B/E A/J R/E
1. Unborn Fish Spawn

**Okay, I just got a brilliant story idea-it's going to be awesome. I really like it and I hope you guys do too because, eh, I'm putting it up anyway. Sorry. Don't hurt me.**

**I don't own anything….but when I do; I'll let you know.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Respect-Aretha Franklin**

**So What-Pink**

**Lose It All-Rush Of Fools**

Chapter One--Unborn Fish Spawn

"This sucks," Rose said as she flopped on a stool.

I looked up at her and blew my bangs out of my face. "No really?" I asked sarcastically, continuing to place caviar artfully on the surrounding trays.

"I mean, these are some of the snobbiest people I have ever met!" Rose exclaimed. "I bet if a shrimp puff accidentally rolled off my tray they would demand I pick it up before mopping the entire _ballroom_," she said, sneering the word like it was the devil's curse. And in the catering business-it is. The rooms are big and huge and you know whoever is hosting the party/reception/anniversary/sparkling, twisted _thing _is loaded. That just means more work and ground to cover for all of us.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, realizing my spiky haired friend was nowhere in sight. Which was weird.

"I…don't know," she said with a confused look on her face. "Should we be afraid?" she asked.

"Come on girls; grab a tray! We have a room full of hungry people out there," Kate said, walking briskly passed us and into the other section of this place's kitchen.

Rose and I groaned simultaneously before grabbing a tray and pushing passed the doors. "Beware; they're reachers," Rose muttered.

"Awesome," I muttered sarcastically before we parted ways. I weaved carefully through the crowd, expertly balancing the circular tray on my hand as people reached over-endangering their and my balance-as they snatched a cracker with fish eggs off the sterling silver. Wonderful.

"Excuse me," a high, feminine voice called to my left. I looked over to find a girl with long, platinum blonde hair waving me over at a table filled with people. Whoo-hoo.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, putting a polite smile on my face. You want to find a good actor-go to the nearest restaurant. Waiters and waitresses are practically _trained _in the business.

"Yes, what are those?" she asked, taking on off my tray and sniffing daintily before wrinkling her nose. I don't know how you can sniff something _daintily _but she did.

"It's caviar," I told her easily. A-dur.

"I know _that, _but what is it?" she snapped. Well Miss Priss, I don't really like your attitude.

"Unborn fish spawn," I told her just as she took a bite into it. She coughed and practically regurgitated it into her napkin as everyone at her table spluttered. "Need anything else?" I asked, smiling again like she hadn't just basically blew chunks on the table.

She just scowled at me before I threw her another grin and walked around the table. "My God, I swear everybody hates me," the blonde muttered to her table who instantly began to fervently deny her claim-but I could see the looks on some of their faces. So it's not just me? Huh. I should start a club.

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around, preparing to wave off the same old man who had been basically stalking my tray since I came in here. I think fifteen is enough, jeez. But instead, I turned to a see a guy who looked about my age-maybe even a year older-who had honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"Did my brother pay you to do that?" he asked.

I blinked. Huh? "Do what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Say that to Tanya-the blonde girl over there," he said, pointing to that rude girl I just talked to.

"Uh…no," I answered, still confused.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Well then, keep up the good work," he said, giving me a thumbs up before walking away as I looked after him in confusion. _Okay _then…

"How're your rounds going?" Alice said, suddenly at my side with a tray of her own.

"Where have you been?" I asked quietly. I haven't seen in a half hour-and that's weird. Alice loves taking impromptu breaks.

"I was in the bathroom reading the Classified Ads I found," she told me. "I found us two more apartments to look at," she said with a smile.

I sighed in relief. Apartment hunting hasn't been going too well. I mean, I guess it's not good for anybody but when you can barely afford a pair of socks between the three of you…Well let's just say, we're having financial issues, hm?

"Well, to answer your question; if that blonde over there is related to the host we probably won't be catering any more of their parties," I said, pointing to the girl was now texting on her cell phone.

"What did you do?" Alice asked, clearly amused.

"I told her what caviar was," I said easily with a shrug before walking away.

"That's not a very descriptive answer Bella!" Alice called after me, getting a few stares from guests to whom she promptly glared at.

I almost sighed with relief when the last cracker covering in nasty little black eggs was plucked off my tray, granting me my wish of being able to go back into the kitchen. I walked briskly through the door, setting down my tray with a nod to Stella and walking swiftly out the door and into the alley for my break.

I let out a groan as I sat down on a crate next to Rosalie and Alice who were eating food off a tray that one of them had brought with. Genius. "Guys, this sucks," I told them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, I was too busy being groped at by an old hairy man who could probably be my grandfather!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and almost sending our tray of snacks toppling to the ground-but Rose caught it before any damage could be done.

"As traumatic as that experience is I don't think they have groups for that," I said as I popped on of those mini finger sandwiches in my mouth.

"So you were saying something about apartments?" Rose asked her hopefully. Oh right, back to the reality of living in our cars.

"Well, there's this one that sounded really nice and we could totally afford it-as long as we waited a little bit to buy furniture," she added with a grimace.

"I could sleep on the floor," I said easily-it has to be better than torn up seats in my Dodge.

"How long is a little bit exactly?" Rose asked nervously.

"Well, it's really just because the starting price and all that you know-the regular rent is completely affordable. Plus we would all get our own rooms and-"

"-_Alice_," Rose warned, narrowing her eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just a couple weeks-three tops. That's not so bad when you think about it in the long run," she bargained.

Rose sighed. "Let's look at it," she said. I silently thanked the good Lord above that Rose was starting to get desperate-my back is stiff and public restrooms are really starting to creep me out.

………………………………................................................................................................

"I think I like it," Alice said.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't even walked through the door yet," I pointed out, holding up the key that was given to us so we could look through the apartment. I was surprised the people who are in charge of this building are so trusting-not that we can't be trusted or anything but some people…

"Hey, first impressions are big and the first I see is the door-which, by the way, seems to be in great condition," she said, gesturing to the slightly cracked beige colored paint.

"Pristine," Rose muttered sarcastically as I pushed the door open. We all walked in and just kind of looked around, spinning in circles to take it all in. The walls were the same beige color as the door and the carpet was a light cream color with darker speckles in it. There was a small front hall that lead straight into the living room area-which was probably the biggest area in the place-and off to the side was a small kitchen with a counter separating the two rooms. Then down another hall were four doors. One was a small full bathroom that was perfectly clean and the other three were identical rooms with small closets. It was a nice place all and all-much better than any of the other places we've checked out.

"What's this door for?" Rose asked, looking at door that was opposite of the kitchen and in the living room.

"Hall closet?" Alice suggested.

"No, that's the hall closet," I said, pointing to the sliding doors near the front door. "And this door has a lock on it…two locks on it," I said, fingering the latch and bolt and then the one on the handle.

Rose gasped. "Oh my God, that door connects to the neighbor's room," Rose said. "It's like the ones in hotels or something," she said, staring at it with her nose slightly wrinkled.

"Creepy," Alice muttered.

"Wanna see if it's open?" Rose asked reaching for the door.

"Rose," I said, brushing her hand away from the knob. "What if they have kids and they see us coming in and call the cops or something? We would never waitress another reception again…You know what? Maybe we should-just to see," I said as a second thought, reaching over to unlatch the bolt.

"Bella," Alice hissed, slapping my hand away as Rose gasped.

I just gave her a look and shrugged my shoulders helplessly. "I'm curious," I said sheepishly.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at both of us excitedly. "So what do you guys think?" she asked, bouncing on her heals slightly.

"I think I don't want to spend another week in my car," I told her as confirmation that I actually liked this place.

Rose nodded thoughtfully as she looked around. "I could get used to this place," she told us.

Alice squealed loudly and gathered us both in a hug. "This is it guys; our new apartment," she said as we all looked around.

"And Jeff," I added.

They both looked at me confused. "Who's Jeff?" Rose asked.

"My new pet spider," I said, pointing to the corner of the room. They both squealed and ran towards the kitchen.

"Kill it Bella!" Rose yelled at me.

"I can't kill him! I just named him!" I exclaimed.

Rose and Alice both groaned. Yep, this has happened before. Except it was a frog…and a beetle…and a mouse…

"Damn it Bella, why do you have to do that?" Alice muttered as she stood up from where she was hiding behind the counter. She walked over to the corner and looked up at the small spider curiously. "Now I can't kill him either," she said with a grimace.

"Looks like we have a new member of the family then," Rose said, looking up him too. Never thought I'd see the day where both Rose and Alice would except a spider into the family. "He's kind of cute actually," Rose said thoughtfully. I think this is a real Kodak Moment.

**Okay, how'd you guys like it??? It'll get more exciting in the next chapter-I swear!! **

**And I am not canceling any of my other stories, I swear. I don't update them while I have writer's block on them so then I start thinking up other story ideas and things like this happen; a whole new story. And I'm really loving this one! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Kitty Jar

**You guys really seem into the new story and I'm really liking it and the reviews are great-so here's a new chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**All My Friends Are Dead-Tubonegro**

**Punk Rock 101-Bowling For Soup**

Chapter 2--Kitty Jar

"Stupid mother fu-"

"-Hey!" Alice yelled sternly, effectively cutting off Rose after she stubbed her toe on a stray box. "I thought we all agreed we were going to quit swearing," she said, looking pointedly at the glass jar that was already set up on the counter.

"I wasn't going to swear. I was going to say…," she trailed off thoughtfully, trying to think of something quick while I smirked at her. "_Fuck_," she muttered, stalking towards the kitchen as she pried her wallet out of her back pocket.

"That's two bucks!" I called after her as she grumbled to herself. You see, we really _are _trying to cut down out swearing. So, every time we swear, we have to put a dollar in the jar and we'll eventually buy something with all that saved up money-it's our Kitty Jar. I don't know why that's what it's called but oh well. Why have we decided to embark on this epic adventure? It's a long story and I'm sure I'll get to that later…

"Dude, how did we fit all this stuff in our cars anyway?" I asked them after I put one of my boxes in my basically empty room and walked back into the living room. I mean, we had no furniture but we did have a bunch of boxes.

"No freaking clue," Rose admitted as she screwed the cap back on. "Maybe we're part Mexican," she said with a shrug.

My mouth popped open along with Alice's. "Rose!" Alice and I both exclaimed.

"What? I'm just saying, I've seen how many people they can fit in cars," she said easily, as if it was nothing. **(Okay, just so you all know; that wasn't meant to be offensive in any way…but when you've seen ten people all shuffle out of a little Ford Focus you've got to wonder;D)**

Alice and I both looked at each other and shook our heads. _Rose. _"Have either of you guys seen any of our neighbors yet? I feel like I'm in a ghost town or something-and I've been up and down those freak'n stairs more times than I can count," she added with a slight scowl.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I _haven't _actually," I said thoughtfully. We were living in this building _alone _or what?

"Oh, I've seen someone!" Rose said suddenly.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"The guy at the front desk," she said with a smirk and a shrug as Alice and I glared.

"Not. Cool," Alice said.

"But I did hear our neighbors on the other side of…_The Door_," she said shifting her eyes, saying it in such a way that I believe it deserves to be capitalized.

Alice was immediately at attention. "What did you hear? Are they guys? Are they girls? Is there kids? Were they watching TV? Do you know what show it was? Were they listening to-"

"Alice," Rose interrupted. "Calm down," she said slowly. "I just heard some music. I couldn't really make out anything except for the wicked base. The Door was shaking for like two seconds and then the music was off before I could tell what it was," she told us.

"Da-ang," Alice said, cutting herself off and switching words at the last second as Rose glared at her.

Rose looked at her and very clearly mouth the words, "Fuck you."

Alice gasped. "That's a _dollar_," she told Rose scandalously.

Rose smirked. "No it's not, I didn't say it out loud," she said smugly.

"Still counts," Alice said.

"Does not," Rose replied confidently.

"So does."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"No it-"

"-Hey," I interrupted. "Let's look at the rules," I said, walking on the other side of the counter and picking up the jar. I held it up in front of my face, an inch away from my nose as I read the small but neat writing in black permanent marker. "And the Kitty Jar states…Rose is perfectly within her rights to mouth a profanity directed at you and intended for you to see without the need to contribute to the funds. Sorry Al," I said with a grin.

Alice narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath as Rose smiled triumphantly. "You all suck," Alice declared before opening a box. Rose and I looked at each other and shrugged. She'll forget this ever happened in ten minutes.

"You know what would be fun?" I asked them with a thoughtful smile on my face. They both looked at me expectantly. "To send a note to our neighbors," I said, opening the closest drawer to me and pulling out conveniently located pad of paper and pen.

"What are you going to write?" Rose asked curiously as she came to stand on the other side of the counter, Alice following behind her.

"I'm not too sure…maybe some rules," I said with a slight smirk. That could definitely work.

"Rules?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Like one that states; open the door and I will kill you," I said.

They both laughed. "I don't think we should be threatening that soon," Rose said, sliding the paper out from under my hand and plucking the pen out of my grasp. "We'll start with a little greeting to see if they write back-then we can decide if we actually want to scare these people," she said as her hand started flying across the paper.

"That's probably a good idea," Alice said. That way, if they're all snooty and whatever they won't bother us and we won't bother them. It just works.

"Yeah, they're probably serial killers or something anyway-we wouldn't want to automatically offend them," I added offhandedly.

They both stopped and looked at me. "What?" Alice asked.

"Well, you've seen all those movies. They could end up being total creepers and breaking in in the middle of the night and stealing one of us away while the others are still asleep," I said with a slight smirk as Alice's face lost some of it's color.

"You are just messing with me, right?" she asked.

"Maybe she is…maybe she isn't," Rose said offhandedly.

Alice glared at the both of us. "Hate you," she said before snatching the piece of paper off the counter and stalking towards The Door. She bent down and swiftly slid the paper under The Door and rapped the wood with her knuckles.

"I didn't even get to read it," I mumbled dejectedly as Rose giggled at my pout.

Alice's face deflated. "Me neither," she pouted.

"All it said that we're their new neighbors and that if they're going to listen to music they should please keep it down," she said.

"That really got to you, didn't it?" I asked knowingly.

"Yes and if they do it again-" she stopped mid sentence as a sudden blast of music came from my left. There were loud pounding sounds and I could make out muffled low voices singing along. My mouth popped open and my eyes locked on The Door. They did not just do that.

"You're kidding me," Rose deadpanned as she narrowed her eyes. My eyes flickered back and forth between her and The Door-as did Alice's. You do not mess with Rose.

"Rose," Alice said in a warning tone as she stalked into the living room and crouched near one of the boxes.

"Don't give me that tone Alice; you can't stop me," Rose said certainly as she ripped open the box and pulled something out of it. She walked back into the kitchen and set the iPod dock and pressed play. We all instantly started jumping around like crazy when the song All My Friends Are Dead by Tubonegro came on. I'll admit, the song was kind of morbid-but it was fun to jump around be stupid too.

Soon enough, Rose, Alice and I were all in the middle of the living room head banging and pushing each other around and killing it on air guitar. When the song ended we all did a quick pose before bursting out laughing and shutting off the iPod. "Wonder what they thought about _that_," Rose said smugly as we listened to the complete and utter silence on the other side of the door.

"I think we might have actually scared them," Alice admitted. "I mean, we were playing rock but that was kind of…different compared to what they were listening to," she pointed out. Yeah, their's kind of sounded closer to a classic rock-ish type of song from what I heard.

"They probably think we're freaks or something now," I told them, slightly smug. It's funny when people make assumptions like that.

Rose turned around from where she was facing out fairly large balcony and a slow smile spread across her face. "Did you know we share a balcony with those people," she said, jabbing her thumb in the directions of our weird neighbors. My mouth popped open. No. No I did not.

"Seriously?" Alice asked, walking over and peering out the sliding glass doors. "Well shiz," she muttered to herself before closing the blinds.

There was a soft knock and my head immediately whipped to the left to find a small piece of paper near The Door. Rose, Alice, and I all looked at each other before bolting towards the paper, crashing into each other and scrambling to grab it first. I won, being I was the closest to The Door and was shoved underneath them anyway.

"What does it say?" Alice asked curiously as I pushed myself off the ground. That kind of hurt.

"That was rude," I read aloud, confused.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh please Bella, you were shoving us around just as hard," she scoffed.

"No, I didn't mean _that_. That's what the note says," I said, holding out so both of them could inspect it.

"Well, we're about to redefine the meaning of the word 'rude,'" Rose said, using air quotes and as a smirk planted itself on her face.

"Rose, what are you planning?" I asked cautiously.

She grinned and bent down beside a box, rummaging through it as she spoke. "You remember when Alice bought all that séance stuff when she thought her attic was haunted?" she asked, not looking up as both Alice and I nodded. Turns out, there were some homeless squirrels living in the walls of the Brandon's home. That was a very interesting weekend. "Well, I still have all of it," she said, taking out the old Ouija board and a pack of tarot cards-actually Alice still liked to mess around with the cards.

"_And_…?" I trailed off, not really seeing the significance of all this. I mean, it was kind of funny she still had this but it's not really relevant to what we're discussing at the moment. Right?

She grinned. "Well, my guess is that they already think we're weirdos and all I'm saying is that we should give them a proper reason," she said, looking pointedly between the items she was holding in her hand and the balcony. Alice and I met each other's eyes and we grinned evilly. Oh…this'll be fun.

………………………………................................................................................................

"What color do you think we should paint the walls?" Alice asked as we placed tons of candles around the floor of our living room.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. But then my eyes widened and I looked up at the corner of the room. "Wait, if we paint what's going to happen to Jeff?" I asked her, frowning.

Alice frowned too. We may been here officially for a couple of hours but there have been several conversations about Jeff and his new found significance in this apartment. Apparently he 'completes' it. Whatever, I just don't want him to die.

"Well, we won't have to worry about moving him from his corner until we actually decide to paint but I think I have an idea," she said with a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at Jeff who was sitting smugly on his spider web.

"What are we going to do? Put him in a cage?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking more like a tank," Alice said seriously. "It could be suspended in the corner where he already is and we could totally feed him bugs-we'll just buy those dead bugs they feed small lizards, it's already in jars," she said easily.

I blinked. Wow. She was serious…sweet. "A spider tank? That would be awesome," I admitted. Very unique and totally us.

"I know right? Hey, where the heck did Rose go? She was supposed to helping us set up all these stupid candles-it _was _her idea," she pointed out.

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully. But I really didn't care as long as we still went through with the plan-this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. We are going to completely freak out our neighbors. The only thing that really has to happen for this to work is that they have to go on the balcony some time tonight and then…we strike.

"How do I look?" Rose asked, popping out of the hallway and posing for us against the wall. My mouth popped open. Mascara was drawn thick around her eyes and she was wearing dark purple lipstick, she had a silver ring on her right eyebrow and had red streaks in her hair. She was also wearing black close and these fishnet sleeves.

"Like a complete and total nightmare," Alice answered without missing a beat.

Rose grinned. "Good. I figured, why not go all out? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity you know," she pointed out.

"Please tell me I am not dressing like that," I said. I agreed to memorizing these stupid, creepy chant things already-I am not going to make myself look like I just walked out of an episode of the Adams Family.

"Oh yes you are, this is completely brilliant," Alice said excitedly. She gasped. "And I have the perfect skirt to wear and a top for Bella and-oh my God we have to take pictures," she said happily before abandoning her box of candles and darting down the hall and into her empty room. Well, okay, all of the bedrooms are empty except boxes and sleeping bags and the only thing in the living room are a ton of unlit candles sitting on the floor. All part of the plan.

"Where'd you get the fake eyebrow ring?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I have a bunch of them we can use. I wore them for some Halloween party once," she said with a shrug, picking up Alice's abandoned box. "Where did you guys get all these candles anyway?" she asked curiously.

"We went to this 'buy in bulk' store and loaded up. We'll probably never use them again but Alice paid so what do I care?" I said with a shrug. I mean, normally I would care but with Alice…I'm just glad she only bought two boxes.

**Bahahaha! Okay, they should all be at least sorta kinda meeting in the next chapter when the girls mess with them:DD I'm sure most of you can already guess what's going to go down-what do you think?? REVIEW!!!**


	3. Sister Moon

**Great reviews for last chapter! Thanks!! **

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Black Cat Bone-Laika**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid-Offspring**

Chapter 3--Sister Moon

"I think I'm running out of liter fluid," I muttered as I lit another candle. We were finally ready to put out plan into action…sort of.

"Really?" Alice asked, holding up an extra liter that she got who knows where.

"No," I said easily as she rolled her eyes. The place looked really cool with all the candles actually and it was the only light on in the apartment. The blinds were still closed so we weren't sure if our neighbors were out there yet but the glass door was open so we're banking that we'll be able to hear them through the screen.

And once we _do _hear them, Alice is going to go and open the blinds and we are all going to sit in the center of the room and all the candles with our stuff and perform a 'ritual.' Alice and I are also just as decked out as Rose now. Alice extra spiked her hair, put in a fake nose ring, combat boots, fishnets stockings, short black skirt, and one of my band t-shirts. I was wearing baggy black pants that Alice attached chains to, a band t-shirt, fingerless black gloves, and a spiky dog collar. No clue where they got all this stuff but I don't want to question it. Oh yeah, and I had in a fake lip ring-which felt weird.

Just as Rosalie lit the last candle Alice gasped and we both looked at her. She grinned and walked over to the door and pulled open the blinds, revealing three darkened shadows sitting somewhat in our view on the porch. "The full moon is amongst us, sisters!" Rose declared in a stately matter. I saw the figures shift slightly. "Are we ready for the cleansing ritual?" she asked us as we all approached the center of the circle.

"We are ready," Alice and I said in unision. Being in the center of the candles with all the moonlight was giving us all a weird glow that sort of distorted our appearances…and I bet it looked even cooler from where those guys are trying to subtly watch us.

Rose nodded and kneeled on the ground, Alice and I following after her. We all raised our hands and touched palms with whoever was sitting next to us. "Sister Moon we have come again to bid you good tidings. We ask that you clear out all fowl spirits in the building so we can live in piece. But first let us cleanse the trapped and help rid of the unwanted," we all said together. That would be something I had to memorize all morning. Don't you just love revenge.

"Please, Sister Moon, show us the vengeful spirits that need to be forgotten," Alice said loudly. She placed her hands on the Ouija board and let her hands slowly drag across the letters.

"C," Rose and I said as Alice landed on the letter.

"U."

"L."

"L."

"E."

"N," we finished, looking up at each other with smirks on our faces. I may have stopped by the mailing room and their little box thing may have been opened and I just had to take a peek. I think they might be brothers or something but we can't be sure.

"Are these the people you wish us to rid you of?" I asked out loud. "Show us a sign," I said. I think that may be the only individual thing I'll have to say tonight. Good. We all pretended to look around for a minute before Alice gasped.

"Three candles just blew themselves out," she told us with an astonished, but not that surprised, tone of voice. We heard some low murmurings near the balcony but I forced myself not to look. That would ruin everything.

"It seems we've heard your message loud and clear Sister Moon-the extermination on three by the name of Cullen. Heed my words Sister, we will not let you down," Rose said surely. She could be an actress.

Then there were more than just scuttling sounds coming from that direction, they sounded like they were pushing and shoving and as if a chair was knocked down. We all met eyes before our heads simultaneously whipped in that direction, catching the tail end of a figure and their yelp of surprise.

"Who dares interrupt the ceremony of the Sisters?" Rose boomed in an angry voice. Oh yeah, Rose was doing good. We could hear a few muttered swears before the sliding glass door next door was pushed open and then snapped shut. We all looked around and grinned at each other before bursting out laughing. Alice quickly got up and shut our door and the blinds and we all practically collapsed on the ground from laughing so much.

We were all just laying on the carpet, banging on the floor with our fists as the candles surrounded us and our faces turned red. "Oh my God," Alice managed to gasp. "I wish I could have seen their faces!" she said.

"That was the best thing ever," I said between my laughter.

"Dude, I bet if we keep up this stuff we could get them to move out," Rose said with a grin.

An evil smile spread across Alice's face and my eyes widened. "No way Alice. You know that is not right and we all have damaged morals and permanent records as it is. This is going too far," I said quickly but sternly.

"Oh come on Bella, you always love our challenges," she whined.

"Yeah, but that never involved tormenting complete strangers," I said. Alice and Rose both gave me a look. "Okay, _that _was a lie," I admitted immediately. "But they lived there before us and they really didn't do anything that bad," I said. They were just being obnoxious and I'm sure we would've done the same thing.

"I don't care; it's too late now," Alice said, standing up purposefully.

"Don't do it Alice," I warned. No, no, no! Don't do it! Don't do-

"I, Mary Alice Brandon, officially challenge the Sisters Of Chaos to try to scare our neighbors into moving out-or calling the cops on us. Whichever comes first," she added.

I groaned and let myself flop on the ground from my sitting position. It's official and now we have to do it. "This is going to be our best challenge yet!" Rose said happily, giving Alice a high five. "The S.O.C strikes again!" she said happily.

I let myself smile a little bit. Us and our stupid traditions.

**Sorry, really short but I had to get the point across. Just so ya'll know, they really do refer to themselves as the Sisters Of Chaos-it's their official title and they will be using it throughout the story because it's funny. Again, sorry it was short but what do you think???**


	4. Sex It Up

**Lots of requested boys point of views so naturally I have to do it :D Enjoy!**

**I don't anything that Stephenie Meyer owns…but I do own what she doesn't-understand?**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Witch Queen Of New Orleans--**

**On The Hunt--Lynyrd Skynyrd **

Chapter 4--Sex It Up

"Four," Jasper stated calmly as we all lay sprawled on the floor in our living room of the apartment.

"Four what?" Emmett asked, clearly just as confused as I was.

"Four sets of roommates in and out of the next apartment over in the last two months," Jasper informed us. "I can't believe we haven't been kicked out yet," he muttered to himself.

"Why would they kick us out?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. Yes, Mom and Dad pay for our apartment way ahead of time and all that but does he realize that he's…well…_him_?

"You do realize that they can probably hear everything that we do on the other side of that wall?" I asked, looking pointedly at him.

"Are you telling me that they get upset over Party Ten O'Clock?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yeah Emmett, I'm sure they do," Jasper said dryly. _We _get upset over Party Ten O'Clock.

"Pansies," Emmett muttered.

"Have you guys seen the new neighbors at least?" I asked after a short moment of silence.

"Nope," Jasper said.

"I wonder if they're hot," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. That's all he cares about-I swear.

"Why would that matter?" Jasper asked him.

"Well, I would at least make some sort of effort to keep them around then-I mean we're going to have to share the balcony with them," he said. Oh yeah. That always seems to be one of our main problems…

There was suddenly a soft knocking on the door and we all looked up. "I'm not getting that," I said, refusing to get up from my spot on the floor.

"Me neither," Emmett said.

We both looked at Jasper who glared at us. "Why do I always have to answer the freak'n door?" he asked, pushing himself up.

"Because you're the middle child," Emmett answered as if it was completely obvious.

"Yeah, because that makes sense," Jasper muttered before opening the door. Even from here I could tell that the hallway was completely empty. "What the hell?" he asked no one in particular.

"Were we just ding-dong ditched?" Emmett asked with wide eyes-but I could see a plan forming in that puny brain of his. Oh shit. "We must get revenge!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up.

"Emmett, we don't even know who did it," I told him.

"Like that matters my dear brother, all we have to do is knock on every door in this entire apartment building and it'll be covered," he said easily, making his way to the door as I jumped up behind him.

"Emmett," Jasper and I warned.

Emmett rolled his eyes scoffed. "You losers sound exactly like Mom," he said with a wave of hand. Before Jasper and I could remark Emmett stopped in his tracks, staring at something on the other side of the couch. He bent down and stood back up with a small piece of paper in his hand. "No freak'n way!" he said, a small suddenly on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up as Jasper walked over to him and snatched the paper out of his hand while Emmett started hopping around giddily.

"Keep your music the fuck down and we won't have any problems. Sincerely, your extremely attractive new neighbors," Jasper read.

I smirked as I stood up. "That's new," I said, looking at the paper covered in loopy hand writing. "Think they're chicks?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm thinking they are," Jasper said, inspecting the girlish handwriting along with me.

"Those bitches!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly. "They think they can just come onto our territory and throw around some new, ridiculous rules?! I think _not_," he said certainly. He stalked over to our wall with a huge white bookcase and over to our huge stereo system and the iPod dock. He picked up the iPod and scrolled through quickly as Jasper and I helplessly watched him, knowing that there was absolutely nothing we could do to stop him. He set it down and pressed play. He turned on Know Your Enemy by Greenday. They were good and I liked them but I never really got his obsession with them.

It was blasting through the apartment instantly-even though the song really isn't that loud and I'm not sure why he picked it really but he turned it up so loud that our glasses in the cabinet were shaking…I could hear them.

Emmett started to sing aloud and Jasper and I cringed-even though we both did honestly like the song but Emmett's voice…not so much.

Then when I was just about ready to tell Emmett to turn it the fuck off a new-louder-noise started making itself be known and Emmett shut it off on his own. We all looked at each other as a strangely familiar sounding song came on and bolted towards the door, pressing our ears against it.

All of our mouths popped open as we realized what song it was. All My Friends Are Dead by Tubonegro came on and was twice as loud as what Emmett just put on. "Are you sure these are girls man?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"It could be a dude with good handwriting," Jasper offered as all three of us stared at the door.

"You mean a douche with good handwriting-no one can beat me!" Emmett exclaimed as Jasper and I rolled our eyes. Really, I don't blame them that much for retaliating-I'm just a bit surprised at their choice of song.

We all listened silently as the song finished and just stared at each other in surprise. "I say we write back," Emmett declared.

"What?" Jasper asked as Emmet grabbed the paper out of my hand and flopped down on the couch after he snatched the pencil that was tucked behind Jasper's ear for some reason.

"Are you deaf man? I said I'm writing them back," Emmett said as he scribbled across the paper.

"What are you writing?" I asked curiously.

"It's none of your business," Emmett said defiantly as he stood up and walked back to the door, bent down and knocked on the door. We all crouched down and pressed our ears against the door again. There was no sound at first and then there was a sudden _bang _and the door smacked against our faces and we all fell backwards, rubbing our cheeks. "Fuck'n A, man. Did they _know _we were doing that?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I don't know but they had to have hit that door pretty hard," Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't think it would take that much force to do that.

"Watch," he said, standing up and unlocking the door.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, both of our eyes wide as Jasper turned the handle. Could that be considered breaking and entering?

"Just look," he said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to reveal…another door.

"There are two doors?" I asked, standing up and looking at it. That's weird.

"How did you know that?" Emmett asked with a sly smile, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jasper.

"I was curious-I can't believe neither of you guys have even tried opening the door," he said.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly want to look like a creeper if it wasn't locked and someone was in there," I admitted. The guys looked at me and shrugged as Jasper closed the door.

"Do you think they're the ones who ding dong ditched us?" Emmett asked. Jasper and shared an exasperated look.

"Yeah Emmett, it was probably them," I said dryly.

"I knew it!" Emmett exclaimed triumphantly. Dumb ass.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Edward your dog hates me," Jasper said surely as he walked out of the hallway and into the living room where I was currently kicking Emmett's ass at Mario Carts.

"I know," I said with a slight smirk as my giant black dog sat faithfully beside me.

"It's because you're blonde," Emmett told him decisively, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"He likes Dad," Jasper pointed out.

"Yes, but Dad doesn't smell blonde," Emmett said, completely serious. I paused the game to look at him incredulously. "Hey!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing that the screen froze. "Put it back!" he ordered.

"Emmett, what does blonde _smell _like? Exactly?" I asked, surprising myself by being able to keep a straight face.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain-sniff Jasper," he suggested off handedly.

"No," I said certainly. That would be weird.

Emmett looked at me and glared. "Yes," he commanded.

"No," I said, more forcefully as a smirk fell into place on Emmett's face. Well shit.

"Yes," he said, putting the remote down.

"Get away from me Emmett!" I yelled, trying to scramble away after he tackled me. I was stuck in between the floor and Emmett's massive body-and it wasn't good. "Get off!" I yelled, trying to push him away from me.

"Smell Jasper!" he yelled, getting me into a headlock.

"No!" I yelled, trying to wriggle my way out of it.

"Embrace his blondeness!" he commanded, hoisting himself and me up at the same time. "Jasper come here!" he said, looking pointedly at Jasper who was laughing hysterically at my situation right now. I glared at him.

"No," Jasper said, still laughing.

"Let him smell you Jasper!" Emmett commanded.

"Get away from me Emmett," Jasper said seriously, taking a couple steps back as Emmett took a few forward-dragging me along with him.

I looked at the black dog desperately. "Come on Jake, a little help here?" I begged as the dog looked at me with a sort of smirk on his face. I glared when he didn't move. "So much for man's best friend you big wimp," I muttered as he barked out what sounded kind of like a laugh.

"Come on Jasper! You know you want him to," Emmett said as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Jasper's shirt just as he tried to make a run for it, pulling him backwards and onto the ground as I tried not to laugh.

Then Emmett laid on top of him and brought me with him with a surprised yelp. "Smell him!" Emmett yelled, forcing my face onto Jasper's back while holding the both of us down.

"Emmett! Let me go you prick!" I yelled.

"Never!" he exclaimed, pushing my head even harder as I gritted my teeth and tried to push off the ground and Jasper groaned in pain.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jasper grunted, finally pushing up at the same time I was and we flung Emmett off of us and jumped up immediately. "You suck ass you douche bag," Jasper said, glaring at Emmett with me.

"Your Mom sucks ass," Emmett said back with a satisfied smirk.

"We're brothers Emmett. We have the same Mom," I pointed out, annoyed.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "I'm going outside, you two are boring," he said, heading towards the sliding glass door.

Jasper and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes before walking out behind him as Jake jumped on the couch to sleep. "I bet we could see into their apartment if we're careful," Emmett told us quietly.

I thought for a second. That could definitely be interesting. "Just kind of walk in front of their door and be quiet," I said to them, following Jasper over there and leaning against the railing as if we were all looking at the view. I glanced behind me to see their blinds were closed but I could make out a flickering glow like they had a candle lit or something.

Just as I turned back around I heard the blinds snap open and resisted the urge to look. "The full moon is amongst us, sisters!" a female voice exclaimed suddenly, making us all whip to look without meaning too. It was a big balcony and it was dark so I don't think they could make out anything but our shadows-so it should be safe. But I what I saw in their apartment…holy shit.

There were three girls in there, all wearing black clothes from what I could tell. One was blonde and tall, one was short with spiky black hair, and another was brunette and a little shorter than the blonde one. There was no furniture in their entire apartment, just hundreds of different sized lit white candles scattered all over the floor but leaving three small paths and a large circle in the middle of their living room area. "What the fuck?" Emmett muttered to us as the candle lit danced across all the girls faces-making it really hard to tell what they looked like.

"Holy hell," Jasper muttered.

"Are we ready for the cleansing ritual?" the blonde asked-the girl who spoke first.

"Cleansing ritual?" I whispered to the guys, confused.

"We are ready," the other two responded simultaneously.

"Okay guys, this is really starting to creep me out," Emmett whispered frantically to Jasper and I. I definitely agreed but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

The blonde nodded and the three of them walked into the center of the circle, kneeling down around some kind of board thing that I could faintly make out. They all connected hands, palms out as they sat in a circle.

"Sister Moon we have come again to bid you good tidings. We ask that you clear out all fowl spirits in the building so we can live in piece. But first let us cleanse the trapped and help rid of the unwanted," all three of them said at the same time, sounding as if praying or something like that.

"What is this? A freaking cult?" Jasper whispered to us in bewilderment.

"Please, Sister Moon, show us the vengeful spirits that need to be forgotten," the black haired one said loudly as they all dropped their hands and she placed hers on the board around a small object. Her hands slid around the board.

"C." the blonde and brunette said.

"U."

I looked at the guys, confused. "I think that's a Ouija board," Jasper muttered. Seriously?!

"L."

"L." My eyes began to widen and I practically stopped breathing.

"E."

"N." they finished, looking up at each other.

"Guys, I'm seriously starting to freak out," Emmett whispered nervously. All I could do was nod back my throat was so dry.

"Are these the people you wish us to rid you of?" the brunette asked loudly. "Show us a sign."

"Get rid of?" we all whispered at once, our eyes widening.

The black haired one suddenly gasped and I jumped, spooked. "Three candles just blew out," she said, sounding astonished as the girls looked at a certain spot behind the blonde who was facing us-so we couldn't see much but the way she said it…I believe her.

"Holy shit guys. I think we should get out of here," Emmett muttered. But I wasn't moving-I couldn't. I don't think he could either.

"It seems we've heard your message loud and clear Sister Moon-the extermination on three by the name of Cullen. Heed my words Sister, we will not let you down," the blonde said surely.

"Holy fuck!" Emmett exclaimed, a little loudly for my comfort. He turned around tried to push passed Jasper who was between him and me. We all pushed off the railing at the same time, scrambling back towards the room and muttering curses the whole way as we fought to get the lead as our hearts pounded.

Emmett shoved passed Jasper and we both crashed into the sliding glass doors at the same time before I managed to pry them open and then snap them shut once we were all inside. I collapsed in the huge reclining chair as Emmett and Jasper flopped on the couch, all breathing just as hard as me as Jake looked around, confused at all of us.

"Oh my fucking God," Emmett said finally, his eyes wide and face drained of color. I think we all looked somewhat similar. "What do you think they meant by…_exterminate_?" he asked cautiously. I think he actually gulped.

"I have no idea," I said, somewhat shakily.

"That was the freakiest shit I have ever seen in my entire life," Jasper said, bewildered. "They were worshipping the mother fucking moon!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Dude, something is seriously wrong with those chicks," I said, shaking my head.

"You think they were just crazy or something or do you think they were really, like, serious?" Emmett asked. "You know…about the Cullen thing."

"How did they know our names?" I asked.

"No freaking clue," Jasper admitted. "I don't know if they even know it's their neighbors," he said.

"What are we going to do? They can't stay there! What if they make voodoo dolls of us? Or they curse us? Or kill us?" Emmett asked frantically. Then he gasped loudly and his eyes got impossibly wider. "Or they cut off Little Emmett while I'm sleeping and I'll never be able to sex it up again?!" he said, most frantic at the end.

"Emmett, calm down. We'll figure this out," Jasper said, sounding a little less freaked out than he was a minute ago. I hate it when he does that.

Then, all of a sudden, a sly smile spread across Emmett's face and my eyes widened along with Jasper's and I heard a low grunt escape from Jake who was not laying on top of my feet. See? Even he knows when to watch out. "We're going to get them to leave," Emmett said with a grin.

"What?" I deadpanned.

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard. I unintentionally got rid of the last three-"

"-Four," Jasper corrected automatically.

"Four neighbors we've had-it shouldn't be that hard to purposefully get rid of these freaks," Emmett said easily.

"If we get kicked out I'm killing you," I said plainly.

"Not if Mom kills him first," Jasper snorted as Emmett made a face at him. This is going to be interesting.

**Ahaha, what did you guys think??? I, personally, loved it. Tell me! Hit or miss?? Favorite lines or anything? Part? REVIEW!**

**What Jake looks like:**

.ru/~z_w/photos/shaitan/vogerland_


	5. Shower Luffas

**Glad you guys liked the boys pov! And now, they're both trying to get rid of each other. Whoo-hoo!**

**I don't own the characters or any references to the Twilight series. Woop!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Bouncing Off The Walls Again-Sugarcult**

**TNT-ACDC**

Chapter 5--Shower Luffas

"We need to go furniture shopping," Alice said the next day as we all stood around the counter in our empty apartment, eating out of a box of cereal.

"Does furniture include plates, bowls, cups, and silverware?" I asked, looking pointedly at our box.

"Yes," Rose said.

"I'm in," I said, slapping my hand on the table. For once. Psh. I just want to eat something not in a box.

"Is this a one time offer?" Alice asked knowingly.

I grinned. "You're psychic," I said easily as she and Rose rolled their eyes.

"So what exactly do we need to get?" Rose asked Alice curiously. Oh, good question.

"Well, all the stuff that Bella mentioned, stools for the counter, living room furniture, bedroom furniture, and some bathroom stuff," Alice said easily. I sent her a withering look-I can't handle shopping that long! I'll have a mental breakdown! I'll spontaneously combust! I'll collapse in the middle of Bed, Bath & Beyond and Rose and Alice will be too busy looking at shower luffas to notice me and my future comatose state!

"Hey, Bella calm down. You look like you're about to have a brain hemorrhage," Rose said, looking at me concerned.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just give me the colors for your room and we'll take care of it," she said.

I smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason," I said grinning happily at her.

"But you still have to come with us-you can hang out at the park in the square or something," Rose said determinedly.

"I can do that," I said easily. "Actually, I need to check out places to get another job," I said, mostly to myself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how anal you are about that," Alice muttered to herself as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on you guys, I'm not letting you all pay for everything," I said. We may all work together for Kate's catering but that's because 1) it's Rose's aunt and 2) they like the extra spending money. They both have loaded families who will give them what they want at the snap of a finger-me…not so much. And I don't want to live off my friends-I feel bad.

"What ever Bella-just make sure you work at a cool place so we can get in free and blah, blah, blah," Rose said with a wave of her hand. Can do.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT DAY

"Stupid park. Stupid leaves. Stupid mother effing squirrels-we're in California-are there even _supposed _to be squirrels in this state?" I asked no one in particular as I walked through the park. There is nothing to do. I've been walking around the square of this humungous town for the passed three hours filling out multiple applications for different places that I could potentially work at and Alice and Rose still aren't anywhere near down shopping. Furniture sucks.

I groaned and walked off the little cement walkway and over to a little space surrounded by trees and just laid on the ground. The sun is stupid too. It's always bright and shiny and happy and it's just mocking me-constantly. Couldn't I just move to the rainiest town on the planet or something? Or maybe England? I heard England was pretty rainy. But then again the cold sucks and if I couldn't go to the beach whenever I wanted that would be kind of depressing too…stupid non perfect world.

Then suddenly…I was attacked. Not literally really but this was kind of a huge ass dog with a huge a tongue that was slobbering all over my face. Hey, I'm allowed to swear in my mind. I laughed as I sat up, pushing the dog off of me but petting his head and scratching his ears. "Hey buddy," I said as he sat in front of me and wagged his tail as I crossed my legs. "Now where is your owner?" I asked, mostly to myself. I'm not a crazy dog talker. I am a normal person…for the most part. "Oh, a collar. That would generally be considered useful," I muttered to myself as I searched around the black material for a tag. Aha. I looked at it and frowned. _Jake_. "Or not so useful," I muttered to myself.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV MINUTES LATER

"Edward! Jake needs to take a piss!" Emmett yelled from the couch.

I stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waste and toothbrush still in my mouth and looked at him incredulously. "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well I don't think he's joking," Emmett said, completely oblivious to my incredulous tone.

I groaned, my mouth full of tooth paste at my brother's douche bagedness. I can't exactly go outside at the moment. "Can't you do it?" I asked.

"No. He's _your _dog," Emmett said. "I would hurry up by the way-he's doing a pee pee dance by the door," he said casually. Only Emmett could get away with saying something like that at his age.

Once I spit out my tooth paste and pulled on a shirt and jeans I grabbed Jake's leash and jogged over where he was jumping around by the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered as I hooked him up and opened the door. He practically dragged me outside, running down the stairs and then down the sidewalk to the park. It probably looked funny to the people who were staring at me as we ran by, a full grown man being dragged along by his big black dog just to get to the park. But I didn't think it was funny. And neither did my shoulder.

We finally got to the grassy edge of the park and he immediately started to do his business as I caught my breath. I got out one of those doggy bags and picked 'it' up-I swear there is no way to pick up your own dog's crap and still keep your dignity in tact. Just as I was throwing the bag away Jake took off. "Aw shit," I muttered, taking off after him. But the damn dog was so freaking fast!

He lost me in about ten seconds. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I kept muttering to myself as I ran all around the park. I looked back down at the leash, wondering how exactly he got out of it. Crap. I attached the clip to one of his dog tags instead of the actual part I was supposed to. And it's the one with all the contact information. Double shit.

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to two ladies who were on a bench facing the playground area. They both looked up at me expectantly. "Have you seen a big black dog run this way?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, he ran that way. Right into that clearing over there," one of them said, pointing in a direction with a bunch of trees and off the main path.

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder as I ran in that direction. I broke through the trees and froze. Sitting in the clearing was a girl. A beautiful girl. She was just sitting cross legged on the ground smiling and murmuring things to my dog as he laid next her, absolutely loving the attention. "Awesome," I said, making the girl look up at me in surprise-but her hand didn't stop rubbing Jake's belly as I talked. "My dog is better with women than me," I said, making her smile.

"This is your dog?" she checked as I approached.

"Yeah, and Jake you are in _huge _trouble," I said, sitting down on the other side of him as he looked up at me innocently.

"Aw, but how can you resist him? Look at how adorable he is," she said, smiling as she scratched his ears and Jake practically turned to putty in her hands. Quite frankly, if this girl made any physical contact with me at all I would probably be the same.

"Oh yeah. He's completely adorable," I said sarcastically.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me just as I heard a vibrating noise. "Sorry," she said quickly before taking out her phone and flipping it open. She sighed and rolled her deep brown eyes. "_Now _they're finished," she muttered to herself. "It was nice to meet you," she said, standing up Jake and I both jumping up after her. "I'm glad you got your dog back and it was nice meeting you Jakey," she added, leaning down and kissing his head as he wagged his tail furiously. I involuntarily glared at the dog, jealous.

And with that, she gave me one last brilliant smile and walked away, back through the trees and out of my sight. I looked back down at Jake. "I hate you," I muttered as I hooked him back up. Stupid dog looked proud.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"I hope you two are happy, I just met a really hot guy and his dog-_and guess who's name I learned?_" I hissed bitterly as I plopped down in the booth Rose and Alice were waiting at. His hot bronze hair was still freaking _wet _from a shower or something. I mean, _come on_!

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you learned the dog's name?" Rose said, folding her hands under her chin. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Jake," I said simply.

"Wait; are we talking about the guy or the dog?" Alice asked, clearly confused.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "The dog. It was the _dog's _name," I said irritably.

"It's not a big town you'll-"

"-It's _not a big town?_" Rose cut in incredulously. "It's freaking _Malibu _Alice," she reminded her.

Alice glared at her. "It's only 12,575 people here-it's not that big of a number," she reasoned. Well, for her it was considered 'reason.'

"Compared to the rest of the United States," I corrected with wide eyes.

"How do you even know that?" Rose asked her incredulously.

"None of that even matters," Alice said with a wave of her hand. "What matters right now is revenge," she said with an evil smirk.

"Revenge for…?" I trailed off, confused.

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. "Our stupid neighbors on the other side of The Door," she said. Oh yeah.

"Wait. You can't call it revenge if they didn't do anything," I said. "We're making the first moves," I said.

"So?! I call it whatever I want to call it!" Alice exclaimed loudly, making a few people turn to stare.

"I'd just give her this one," Rose told me quietly as I snorted.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked curiously as we all leaned in.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT THE APARTMENT

"What. The. Fuck!" Rose yelled as we entered the apartment. Alice didn't even call her out on the one. The apartment was shaking-literally. The few pictures that Alice had hung on the walls when she was bored were shaking-one was even on the ground. The music coming from our neighbor's was _blasting_. Worse than they had it the other day-worse than _we _had it the other day.

Alice suddenly shrieked and my head snapped up find Alice standing just outside the balcony. Rose and I shared a look before running over there and standing next to her. We both stopped dead in our tracks and gasped. What. The. Fuck.

There were mouse traps cover the entire floor of the balcony-all of it-and I knew we couldn't pick them all up without setting a bunch off. And that's not even all! Pink silly string was covering the glass on the doors and the only space that didn't have silly string were the words spelled out 'what now?!' And worse than _that _were the boxers that were stuck to the other side of the mat of pink string. They were covering the entire freaking window. Is that even possible?!

"Oh," I muttered as I turned to Alice and Rose. "_Now _this is revenge," I said certainly.

**Bahahaha! What are the girls doing for revenge? Who's idea **_**was **_**it to pull that first prank? -cough-Emmett-cough- And Bella and Edward met! Well, Jake and Bella met but you know what, that's better than nothing right? REVIEW! Tell me fav lines or parts!**


	6. Psycho Sisters

**Hahaha, you guys liked that last chapter. Thank you.**

**I don't own anything that is Stephanie Meyer's but everything else…is pretty much mine. So there.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

Chapter 6--Psycho Sisters

EPOV

"I can't believe you guys did that," I said as I sat on the couch, staring at Emmett and Jasper incredulously.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Jasper asked doubtfully, looking pointedly at Emmett who was smiling proudly.

"I guess I see your point with that but seriously? Those chicks are crazy," I said.

"What's the worst they could do? Send some kind of demon to haunt us or something?" Emmett said sarcastically. It was silent for a second and his eyes widened. "Do you think they could do that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know-but I wouldn't put it passed them after what you just did," I said. "Did they even get it cleaned up yet?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, they had it cleaned up quick. We didn't even see them do it," Jasper said, sounding slightly impressed.

"Yeah, they were like ghosts. One second the balcony was littered with mouse traps and my old boxers were sticking to their door and the next…it was all gone," Emmett said.

"That's kind of creepy," I admitted seriously.

"It was. They had to have done it in like ten minutes tops. Emmett went to go to the coffee shop the same time I got in the shower. When I came out nothing was there," he told me.

"Weird," I said.

"I know," Jasper agreed.

"Wait. So tell us more about this girl you saw," Emmett said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, the one Jake found," Jasper said with a smirk.

"What do you want me to tell you? Nothing happened," I said. I _wish _something happened.

"You mean you didn't get it on in the bushes?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"What? No! Emmett, what the hell?" I asked. He is such an idiot sometimes.

"What? I'm just curious. If she's as hot as you're saying than I would've at least _tried _something. But the way you're saying it it's like Jake got more action than you," Emmett said with a laugh. I tried not to scowl. If only he knew.

"I don't even know her name guys," I told them.

"We'll have a stake out," Emmett declared suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We'll just all go to the park and see if she comes back," he said easily.

"Yeah, great idea except Edward's the only one who's seen her," Jasper pointed out.

"You always have to ruin my ideas?" he asked Jasper.

"Yeah. All the dumb ones," he said.

"Whatever man," Emmett scoffed just as there was a knock on our door. "I'll get it," he said, pushing himself off the couch and walking over to the door. "Hey Mike," he said as he opened it.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked in after Emmett.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked him as he sat down.

"Party tonight on the roof," he told us. "Some chicks on the third floor came around and told us to tell everyone in the building," he said.

"Sweet. Do you know who's going?" Emmett asked.

"I think your neighbors are-man, they are _hot_," he told us with wide eyes.

"You mean the psycho goth sisters?" Emmett asked incredulously. "I thought even you had better taste than that man."

"They're goth?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, I just talked to one of them and I'm guessing she just got out of the shower but I'll tell you this much-I don't give a flying shit if she's the biggest emo out there she was just that hot," he said.

"Wait, what color hair did she have?" Jasper asked, probably remembering what we could make out of the girls the other night.

"Brown," Mike told us. "All she was wearing was a robe guys," he said, his eyes practically glazing over.

"You know, I think I'm going to go say hi," Emmett said, standing up before I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. "What the fuck Edward?"

"You're seriously going to go talk to the voodoo sisters?" I asked doubtfully. Jasper made a swiping motion at his neck and Emmett shivered.

"On second thought, I think I'm just going to stay here," he said.

"Voodoo sisters?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, those are some freaky chicks man," Emmett told him. "You do _not _want to mess with them."

"Oh, I think I do," Mike said as he stood up. "I'll see you guys at the party," he called as he closed the door behind him.

"He's a dead man," Jasper said.

"Six feet under," Emmett agreed.

"Pushing daisies," I added. Oh well, he lived a good life.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"Bella, could you get that?" Rose called from her bedroom. Alice was out and it was just us two when there was a knock on the door.

"Can't you get it?" I asked, looking down. I was half way to my room from the bathroom and all I had on was a fluffy white robe.

"No, I'm kind of stuck," she told me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just get the door," she said with a sigh.

"Okay," I said before walking over and swinging the door open. There was a fairly tall guy with spiked up blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing there, unabashedly looking me up and down while I scowled at him. "Hello," I said, making him jerk his face back up to mine.

"Uh, hi," he said. "I'm Mike, I live just down the hall," he said, reaching over and shaking my hand.

"Bella," I said, noncommittally. "Did you need something?" I asked after a half a minute of him staring at me. I leaned against the doorframe expectantly.

"Oh yeah, uh, there's a party," he said, smiling and nodding.

"Ah," I said, nodding along with him. "When?" I asked, when he didn't elaborate.

"Oh! Right, yeah, it's tonight…on the roof," he told me after I gestured for him to keep going. "A couple of girls on the third floor are having it," he said.

"Cool, okay," I said, beginning to close the door.

"Are you going to come?" he asked.

"I'll talk to the girls about it," I said as I continued to shut the door.

"Okay-I'll see you there," he said just as I closed it.

I walked away from the door and sighed. What a creeper. "Hey Bella, who was it?" Rose called from her room.

"Some guy from down the hall. He invited us to a party on the roof tonight," I told her as I walked towards her room where the door was closed. "You want to go?" I asked.

"Of course, we'll just have to tell Alice," she said. I heard a crash and jumped in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah," she said as the door swung open. "I'm great."

"What were ya do'n in there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I got stuck," she said, holding up a pair of ripped jeans. They were, literally, ripped in half.

"How did you…?"

"You really, _really _don't want to know," she said, shaking her head seriously. I nodded slowly.

"Alrighty then," I said, giving her a thumbs up before heading to my room. Well, at least I'll never get bored.

**Pretty short but it need to be done-did ya like it at least??? REVIEW!**


	7. Copper Top

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! But, here we go!**

**I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer owns but I do own everything else.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**That's Not My Name-Ting Tings**

**Teenage Dirtbag-Wheatus **

Chapter 7--Copper Top

"Alice! Are you ready yet?! It's already ten!" I called into the bathroom as I banged my fist against the door. Freak'n A man, she's taking _forever_.

"I'm coming, jeez Bella. Don't bust a pipe," she muttered as she walked out, fluffing her hair. I rolled my eyes just as she stopped short, looking at me outfit with a slight frown on her face. "Really Bella? I mean, you do look good but don't you want to wear a party outfit?" she asked, shaking her hips a little bit as her short skirt swayed back and forth.

"Nope, not really," I said, shaking my head as she huffed. You would dark wash jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and gym shoes would make her a little happy. I mean, it's probably going to get cold-it's on the freak'n roof.

She sighed tragically and walked over to Rose who was waiting impatiently by the door, wearing a jean skirt and green top. "See? This is acceptable," Alice said, gesturing towards Rose's outfit before walking out the door ahead of us. Rose just looked at me and we shared a brief eye roll before following after her, making our way up the stairs.

We reached the top and Alice pried open the door, loud music instantly thumping in our ear drums. There were about fifty people dancing around on the roof and maybe twenty more scattered around talking and eating food. "Okay guys, no drinking," I said sternly, turning to Rose and Alice. "We have work tomorrow and you two can't afford a hang over," I said.

"Whatever Bella," Rose said, rolling her eyes. They always give me shit because I don't drink-well, to be honest, alcohol really doesn't taste that good to me. "What's the signal for tonight?" she asked, becoming a little more serious.

"I say we go subtle and use the ear lobe tug this time," Alice said, Rose and I nodded in agreement. This is something we always make a point to establish before going anywhere in large groups. The signal is used when we're talking to someone-guy or girl it doesn't matter-and we want out. That way one of us knows to come intervene or just call our cell phones and make an excuse.

"Bella!" someone called suddenly. We all looked around and then I groaned loudly when I realized who it was.

"Creeper at my three, ETA ten seconds," I muttered to the girls before they looked over to see Mike, the guy who technically invited us, heading this way. **(When she says three she means her three o'clock and ETA means estimated time of arrival. It's military terms-I just like using it.) **

"Hey Bella, glad you could make it," Mike said brightly as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us Mitch," I said, purposely screwing up his name to see if he'll take the hint. He didn't.

"Mike," he corrected easily, I just shrugged while the girls held in their laughter. "You want to dance?" he asked me.

I forced a smile. "Sure," I said through gritted teeth. I know he won't give up-that just seems to be his type. I figure I might as well get this over with so he leaves me alone. I followed him towards all the people who were obscenely close to each other and grinding. Awesome. My favorite kind of dancing…not. A pretty upbeat song was on so I just swaying easily to the beat as Mike…flailed blindly around in an offbeat, awkward way that made me take a couple steps back.

I glanced helplessly towards Rose and Alice who were laughing hysterically as they watched Mike. I glared at them and they both gave me quick sympathetic looks before cracking up again. I cursed under my breath. I am so lucky they are no where near me or the Kitty Jar would've just gained about ten bucks.

"So, you having fun?" Mike asked loudly over the music.

"Oh yeah, this is…great," I lied as I watched him continue to dance. My eyes darted over his left shoulder just as I saw a flash of bronze hair. Was that…no freaking way. I stared at the guy, still dancing while Mike was oblivious to my distraction. It was the guy from the park, standing by two other good looking guys as he ate nachos off of the bigger one's plate. "Hey Millard," I began.

"Mike," he corrected again, still not seeming all that bothered by it. I'd be willing to bet this has happened before.

"Yeah. Uh, I need to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll see you later," I said quickly, walking swiftly away and towards Rose and Alice. "Oh my God," I said once I was in front of them.

"That's what I was thinking too," Rose snorted as she looked passed me towards Mike who I'm guessing was still spazing out on the dance floor.

"That's not was talking about," I said as I grabbed their arms and yanked them in the direction of the park guy. "Him," I said, pointing him out. "The one with weird hair is the guy with the dog from the park," I told them.

"No freak'n way!" Alice exclaimed, a huge smile growing on her face. "You're right, he is hot."

"Yeah. You're just lucky you saw him first," Rose said. Then she shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just go flirt with his friend," she said as a sly smile crept onto her face.

"You better not be talking about the blonde one-because I call him," Alice said quickly.

Rose snorted. "You can have Honey Head-I just want Muscles," she said easily.

"Hey, Honey Head has muscles," Alice defended automatically.

"Not really-he's kind of skinny," Rose said as she wrinkled her noise and Alice scoffed loudly, folding her arms.

"He is not!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah he is-look at Bella's guy-he's got muscles…maybe even a six pack," she said thoughtfully as she looked at them.

"Oh please, he so does not," Alice snorted.

I put my hands on my hips. "He so does," I countered. "I've seen him up close," I smirked.

"Maybe you need your eyes checked," she said with a slight smirk as I narrowed my eyes.

"At least Copper Top's not on steroids," I said, looking pointedly at Rose who's mouth dropped open.

"Oh come on, those are so natural," Rose scoffed immediately. "Even if they're not it's not like that's Ginger Kid's _real _hair color," she said with a smirk.

"His hair is not red-it's clearly bronze," I defended. You can't buy that kind of hair color-that's a gift from above!

"Just because you drool over anything with dimples and curly hair doesn't mean you take the time to look at what else is out there," I pointed out.

"Yeah, look at those blue eyes," Alice sighed dreamily as she looked at the blonde guy.

"They're probably contacts," Rose muttered under her breath as I rolled my eyes. We are all idiots.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV

Emmett snorted loudly and then shook his head pityingly as he looked onto the dance floor. "Poor girl-she never even had a chance," he said tragically.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Check out Newton and his latest victim," Emmett said, pointing towards the crowd of dancing people. I followed his gaze and my mouth dropped open. It was that girl-that beautiful girl from the park who was currently cringing away from Mike as jumped all around doing what I could only guess was meant to be dancing.

"Dude, that's her-that's the girl from the park," I told them, staring at her as she tried to hide her grimace.

"Seriously? Wow, you weren't lying; she really is a hottie," Emmett said approvingly as I glared at him. I looked back at her just as she walked away from Mike to go and stand by two other girls, a short one with black hair and a tall blonde. "Whoa, and check out her friends," Emmett said, a sly smile spreading across his face as he looked at them. "Shit! They're looking! Act casual," he said, looking away and whistling 'casually.'

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" I asked Emmett with a smile on my face.

"No. You haven't," he said easily, looking at me curiously.

"Good," I said as Jasper laughed and Emmett glared at me.

"You're just lucky I prefer blondes-because if I didn't your little brown eyed beauty would be mine," he said confidently.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "You have no taste in girls at all Emmett. I mean, she's not even trying to stand out and she's clearly the most beautiful girl here," I said. Come on, she's wearing jeans and a hoodie and she's practically glowing.

"I actually think the short one is prettier," Jasper said casually.

"Of course the giraffe would prefer the munchkin," Emmett said as he rolled his eyes.

"She's not that short-you're just so freakishly huge that you think everyone is small in comparison," Jasper defended.

"It's all muscle!" Emmett exclaimed.

I snorted. "You wish," I muttered-but not quiet enough. Emmett's glare instantly turned to me.

"At least the blonde one didn't dance with Newton," he said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm sure even _you _noticed that she wasn't happy about it," I said.

"She even left before the song was over," Jasper added helpfully.

"Oh don't you go defending him-you were the one complaining about all his freakish conditioner taking up the shelves in the bathroom," Emmett said, narrowing his eyes at Jasper as his wide-eyed.

"That's the only shampoo that will get my hair even a little normal looking," I said, eyes wide as I tried to defend myself. It's not my fault it's in a huge freaking bottle! God!

"Oh please Edward, we know you have a secret infatuation with your hair," Jasper scoffed as he and Emmett laughed.

I glared at both of them. "At least dogs don't hate me for no reason," I said, looking at Jasper pointedly who stopped laughing. "And I'm not the one who spends all that time flexing in the mirror," I added to Emmett as Jasper smirked and Emmett glared.

"You would too if you were as hot as me," he defended seriously.

"You are so conceited," Jasper scoffed.

"_I'm _conceited?" Emmett asked in disbelief as Jasper smirked at him. "You were the one who always got what you wanted when we were little. You would just widen your beady little eyes and all the adults would practically bow at your five year old feet," Emmett said as Jasper continued to smirk.

"That's just using what I have," he said easily.

"And I'm admiring what I have-what's the freak'n difference?!" Emmett exclaimed with wide eyes as he looked around for an answer.

"If you don't already know it yourself I don't think we can help you," I said simply, shaking my head as Jasper sighed tragically.

"You know what? When those voodoo sisters come to get us-you're going first," he said, pointing at me.

"Me? Why me? You're the one who stuck our boxers to their sliding glass door," I exclaimed, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"So? I should be spared because of my genius," he said easily.

"Yeah, because silly string is so revolutionary," Jasper snorted.

"It's better than mouse traps," he defended.

"At least that would affect them more than boxers," Jasper said.

"Not if you count emotional trauma," I added in helpfully.

"Yeah, that's probably going to scar them for life," he agreed as Emmett scoffed.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

We shared an open mouthed stare. "Oh my God, they're those dicks next door!" Alice whispered fiercely.

I nodded in agreement, still stunned after listening to part of their conversation. Why did it have to be him? He was so hot and nice and perfect and then….

"Wait. This is good," Rose said with a smirk as she pulled us away from the three guys. This sucks. We were just about to start talking to them and then we heard them talking about their little 'prank.' "Now we know who they are-this could totally work for us," she said with a sly smile.

"But Rose, they're hot," Alice whined.

"But Alice, they're douche bags," I whined back.

She thought for a second before glancing back over at the guys who were now laughing loudly. "You're right," she agreed, her expression hardening slightly. "And they're going down."

**BAHAHAHAHA! Favorite parts? Favorite lines? And…the party's not quite over just so you know ;D REVIEW FOOLS!!**


	8. Reflective Hair

**Okay, sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. I've been so busy! But here you go, enjoy and check out my OTHER STORIES!**

**I don't own anything S.M. does-but I do own everything else!!!!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Boys Will Be Boys-The Ordinary Boys**

**Jump-Simple Plan**

Chapter 8--Reflective Hair

"I blame you," Emmett said suddenly, looking at me with a slight glare on his face.

"For what?" I asked, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"For those girls leaving-they just up and left and it's all because of you," Emmett said accusingly, pointing a finger at me as he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on the couch.

"Even _I _don't think that makes any sense," Jasper said from the kitchen where he was pouring coffee.

"Edward and his crazy, overly conditioned and pampered hair, scared them all away! I mean, you could have blinded them with your reflective hair!" he exclaimed like we all should've caught on ages ago.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Emmett," I muttered, bummed despite myself. He was right about one thing; those three girls just disappeared into thin air-I wouldn't be surprised if I missed some kind of eerie cloud of purple smoke as they vanished. They were gone that quick.

"It's not like we'll never see them again-they probably live in the building if they went to the party," Jasper offered with a shrug, perfectly at ease with the situation considering his new obsession with the short, spiky haired girl.

"Plus we could ask Mike about the one girl-he _did _dance with her," I added, smiling a bit as I remembered her obvious dislike at being that close to him. Well, at least he might remember her name and if she lives in the building-I could definitely use that to my advantage.

"Did you not _hear _Newton stumbling around the hall at two in the morning? I'll be surprised if he remembers _anything _from the other day," Emmett said with a booming laugh.

I let out a chuckle even though that was something that was definitely disappointing to me-I really liked this girl as crazy as that sounds. She was…different. Kind of? I don't know, I spoke to her for two seconds but now I can't get her out of my head. "I think I need to go out for a run or something," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"We'll go with you-we still need to figure something out about those creepy girls-maybe we can send someone over, you know as a double agent or something," Emmett said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Jasper and I rolled our eyes. "Whatever Emmett," Jasper muttered, walking into the living room, Jake snarling at him as he walked by. "You're leaving the mutt here, right?" Jasper asked, scowling at my dog.

"Oh course he's not, right Edward?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Exactly Emmett," I said, shooting him a cheesy grin as Jasper scowled.

"That's what I get for being the best looking," Jasper muttered loudly as he walked towards the door as Emmett and I stood up. Yeah right Jazz, you just keep on thinking that.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bella?" Rose asked in shock as we all sat around, preparing to go through with my plan that I had devised earlier this morning and took the liberties of getting all of our supplies.

"_Oh_, that one'll cost ya," I said easily, ignoring her remark.

"She's got a point Bells, you are one cruel, sick, and twisted person to do that to someone…that's why we're going to keep you!" Alice said excitedly as Rose stuffed a dollar into our jar.

"And I thought it was my charm and good looks that you kept me around," I pretended to pout.

Rose rolled her eyes. "But seriously, how did you even come up with that?" she asked as we started towards The Door.

"Honestly, I don't even know," I admitted as I unlocked our door and pulled it open.

"And…the moment of truth," Alice said dramatically, grabbing the other room's door handle. We all seemed to hold our breath as she twisted the handle and…it jiggled stubbornly against her grip. "Mother fudger," Alice 'cursed.'

"Bull shiz, we are _not _giving up that easily," Rose said determinedly, moving passed Alice before pulling harder at the handle and kicking the door a few times; only resulting in it rattling against her efforts and a slight dent to form at the bottom the their door from her boots.

"You are so lucky we saw them leave a few minutes ago," Alice scoffed as I pulled Rose away from the door.

"Here," I said, crouching down after plucking a bobby pin out of Alice's hair, ignoring her protesting yelp of surprise. I bent it carefully and then stuck it in the little key hole, jiggling it around a bit before hearing a faint _click_ coming from the other side of the wood. "Bingo," I said, standing up and pushing the door open.

"It's always the quiet ones," Alice muttered with a smirk as we all cautiously stepped into our super-hot-but-really-idiotic-douche-bag-neighbor's-room.

"This is…weird," Alice said finally as we looked around the freakishly clean room. I mean, it's spotless-it looks like Martha Stewart lived here or something.

"Are you sure these are the right guys?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows as we continued to examine the room, not moving forward.

"This is them," I said, pointing to a picture on the wall of the three extremely hot guys sitting by a Christmas tree. Hot, hot, hot.

"What a waste," Rose sighed tragically and shook her head in disappointment.

"Alright, let's do this," I said, running quickly back inside our apartment and grabbing the medium sized box out of my room before coming back by the girls. I opened it and grinned at the who knows how many crickets hopping about inside. This should be fun.

I walked around their entire apartment, shooing crickets out of the box and onto the floor ever couple of feet and into every room, grinning wider as the chirping got louder. There were little crickets spread all over their entire apartment within minutes…and it's flip'n awesome.

"You guys done here?" I asked as I walked over to where Rose and Alice were crouched by the front door.

"Yep, motion sensor is in place," Rose said with a satisfied smirk.

"Test it out really quick," Alice suggested excitedly. Rose pulled open the door quickly and then shut it again, smiles growing on all of our faces as we listened to the result of that simple motion. Oh…this is good.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV

"I _hate _that damn dog," Jasper muttered again as we walked through the hall toward our apartment, Emmett and I laughing as we walked behind him, Jake keeping in step at my side.

"I thought that's a sign of affection-isn't that a sign of affection Edward?" Emmett asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah. I mean, only a dog that _genuinely _loves you would shit on your shoe. Just think about, let it sink it, it'll all make sense then," I said, pretending to reason with him about it. Fucking hilarious.

"I hate you," Jasper said defiantly as he pushed open the door. Right as it swung open we heard an earsplitting shriek, making us all jump in surprise and slam the door shut, backing against the wall. I'm pretty sure I heard Emmett make some kind of weird, high pitched, yelping noise.

"What the fuck was that?!" Emmett asked as all of our chests rose and fell heavily-practically having heart attacks right then and there.

No one answered as we were all silent for a second, just now realizing there was more than one sound that was off in the apartment. "Are those…crickets?" I asked in disbelief as I heard loud chirping noises coming from…everywhere. What the hell?

Jake started sniffing around, prowling all over the apartment, occasionally snarling at something we couldn't see. "You have _got _to be fucking kidding me," Jasper muttered to himself as the chirping seemed to grow louder and louder. It's like my ears were ringing or something.

"Dude, it's that fucking curse hex thing or whatever the hell those witches next door put on us," Emmett said suddenly, absolutely sure as he glared at the connecting door.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked, voicing my question exactly.

"How else do you explain it?" he asked, walking over to the connecting door. "This is locked," he said, jiggling the bolt and the handle before walking swiftly over to the sliding glass door. "This is locked too and so was the front door. That's not possible-they couldn't have gotten in here. And then-that scream. What the hell was that?" he asked with wide eyes. "I mean, you can't _explain _that shit-that's freak'n cursed or something," he said.

"You know…he might be right," Jasper said, turning to me.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Not you too," I groaned, he just shrugged. "You can't be serious Jasper," I deadpanned.

"I don't know, I mean…does anything about this whole situation make any sense anymore?" he asked with a shrug.

"No," I admitted reluctantly.

"Good. Because what I'm planning to won't make any sense at all," Emmett said with a grin. Oh boy. I would almost feel bad if, you know, those crazy chicks weren't going to kill us.

**Kinda shortish but how did you like it?? In case you didn't get it, they put one of those sound motion sensor things on the door like the ones they have in musical cards so when they opened it they would hear a scream-and they put like two hundred little crickets all around their apartment-that's going to keep them up. Haha. **

**Favorite lines? Part? REVIEW!!**


	9. My Pee Pants

I HAVE COME TO A DECISION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to spontaneously acquire an Irish accent.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I just recently got my computer back because it crashed and I've been really freak'n busy since then so I'm gonna start updating again this week. Yes. That is all I wanted to say. And if you read this once make sure you don't read it again. Even you like hearing from me. You're not allowed to. Because I said so.


	10. Terrible Brother

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but…well, I'm sure most of you read my author's note. :D**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Whoa--Down With Webster **

**When I Grow Up-Mayday Parade**

Chapter 9--Terrible Brother

"I am so freaking sleep deprived!" Emmett announced as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Yeah well join the club!

"I couldn't sleep at all-these freaking crickets are driving me insane!" I told him with wide eyes, glaring around the apartment. We did find a ton of them last night and got rid of them-but that's definitely not all. Not to mention Jake's been spazzing out about them since we got home.

"Morn'n guys," Jasper said brightly as he walked in, no dark circles under his eyes, a bright smile on his face, and neatly combed hair.

"Why the fuck aren't you irritated?" Emmett asked grumpily. Yeah. Why the fuck not?

"Earplugs?" Jasper said with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett and I looked at each other incredulously. Oh…my God.

"You have got to be kidding me Jasper!" I exclaimed. He'd been sleeping peacefully all night and didn't even tell us?!

"What? I thought you guys would've it out," he said with a shrug.

"You are a terrible brother," Emmett said decidedly, shaking his head.

"Oh shove it. Don't take out your anger on me," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, you're right. This _isn't _your fault. It's those witch triplets next door," he said decidedly. Am I the only sane one left? "They're going down," Emmett vowed before his head snapped to the left and he glared at…something. "Shut up!" he yelled, chucking his shoe at the couch.

"We can't do anything until after Dad's fund raiser," I reminded him. We should probably be going now.

"Good. We'll need to get supplies anyway."

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"Do we always have to serve ridiculously rich people?" I asked as Rose, Alice, and I grabbed trays.

"Do you always have to complain about rich people?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, we're not exactly struggling over here," she pointed out.

"You and Alice aren't," I corrected. "But you both have redeemed yourself by funding two thirds of the Kitty Jar-there goes half your riches already," I told them with a slight smirk.

"Oh suck it," Alice said as she walked passed me into the dining hall. As soon as the double doors swung closed behind her they slammed back open, Alice rushing in with her eyes wide. "Holy freaking shiz guys, you are _not _gonna believe this!" she said.

Rose and I shared a look. "Is Johnny Depp out there again? You know how good it was to see him last month," Rose said sarcastically as I snickered.

Alice narrowed her eyes at us. "That was an honest mistake-and you have to admit he really did kinda look like him," she defended.

"Sure, sure," I said, waving her off. "What's up?" I asked, getting back on track.

"You know our neighbors?" Alice asked meekly. My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"No freaking way," Rose and I muttered at the same time, both of us looking through the small square window in the dining hall. And sure as shit there they were, their table close enough to the back to have a perfect view of the three of them, laughing and joking.

"Girls," Kate's voice suddenly snapped, making Rose and I jump away from the door. "Hurry up and start serving, the guests are getting antsy."

The three of us shared a look and walked out of the kitchen, not moving any farther than the doors. "Who's going to go over there?" I asked them.

"Not it!" Alice and Rose both yelped at the same time, earning a few stares.

"I hate you both," I muttered before making my usual lines in the back of the room, taking my time to make sure everyone got as many assorted cheese cubes as they wished. Then I was at their table. There were a few more people there now but I could only really look at the guy I met at the park. Why? _Why _did you have to be an asshole? We could've had something beautiful-and then BAM! My dream bubble burst into flames. Nice going Copper Top. "Hello, does anyone want any cheese cubes?" I asked the table pleasantly, trying not to really look at anywhere in particular.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" Copper Top asked, bringing my attention back to him. He looked even better than I last remembered.

"Um, I'm not sure," I said hesitantly as the entire table's attention turned to me. Wonderful.

"At the dog park?" he offered, almost hopefully.

"Oh yeah, Jake right?" I checked, remembering the dog's name.

The two guys around him burst out laughing-the same two that were at the party the other day. But one of them…the blonde one-he looked vaguely familiar now that I was closer to him. "Hear that Eddie, she remembers your dog," the big one asked, elbowing…_Eddie_ in the ribs.

"No shit!" the blonde one burst out all of a sudden, his eyes wide as he looked at me. I just raised my eyebrows. "You were the waitress who told off Tanya last week!" he said, grinning widely.

I pursed my lips. "That blonde girl with the caviar?" I asked reluctantly.

The three of them burst out laughing. "Oh my God, when Jasper told me about that I couldn't believe it. But then Tanya comes up to us later and tells us about the whole thing. That's so freak'n hilarious! _Man_, I wish I hadn't missed that," the big one said. Alright, so now we have Eddie and Jasper. I guess it'll be good to know names…that could be good to know for later.

"Well, it was my pleasure," I said, bowing slightly. "It was nice meeting you," I said before turning towards the next table.

"Hey wait," a voice called as a chair scraped along the wood floors and a hand touched my elbow. I turned around to face Eddie…Jeez, that name just doesn't fit right.

"I never got your name," he said with a slight grin.

He's a dick, he's a dick, he's a dick, he's a-Oh hell! He can't possibly be that bad! "Bella," I said, grinning slightly-because I just couldn't help it.

"Edward," he said, offering his hand as a brilliant smile spread across his face. _Edward._ That fits _so _much better. I smiled and shook it, maybe holding on a bit to long, just kind of staring at him.

"Hey Edward! You can stop ogling the waitress and sit back down now," the bigger of the three of our neighbors called loudly.

Edward gave me a sheepish smile and dropped my hand, turning back around. "Seriously Emmett?!" I heard him grumble under his breath. Emmett! That's the last name we needed. Well this is just about to get interesting…

**Okay, short. But I'm just trying to get updates in before tomorrow-cuz that means no computer for a week cuz I'm at my Dad's. **_**Booooo!!!! Hissssss!!! **_**It's so terrible.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! FAV PART? LINE??**

**They're going to figure out what's up pretty soon so the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**


End file.
